Barbarie
by Louna-san
Summary: Court one shot situé à un instant très précis de la grande guerre, relatant les pensées d'un personnage.


Me revoilà! Déjà.  
Et oui, je ne pensais pas du tout réécrire quelque chose que je posterais ici aussi vite. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus que la prochaine chose que j'aurais écrite ressemblerait à ça. Ni pour l'emploi de la première personne, ni de ce personnage là.  
Mais bon, c'est venu tout seul, en à peine une heure et demie, c'était écrit. Un jet.  
Alors je le poste tout de suite, parce qu'en vérité j'aime beaucoup avoir des avis, mais je n'aime pas trop relire, sinon je trouverai ça tellement nul que je ne le ferai jamais lire.  
Je suis trop bavarde!  
Tout appartient à Oda-Sensei!  
Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Partout les cris. Partout la peur. Partout la mort.

Partout, l'angoisse.

L'incompréhension.

L'inhumanité.

Le chaos.

Le monde n'est plus qu'un indescriptible chaos.

Un interminable champ de bataille, jonché de plus d'horreurs que quiconque pourra jamais en imaginer.

Mon regard court. Impuissant, je recherche les miens. Je cherche celui qui m'aidera à me sortir de ce pétrin.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi inconscient. Manquer d'attention. Ce n'équivalait même pas à une fraction de secondes, et pourtant cela a suffit. À tout faire basculer. Petite cause grands effet.

Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Et ce n'est pourtant pas faute de savoir, toutes ces années m'ont bien appris que l'on est jamais plus en alerte qu'au cours d'un combat. La guerre n'est pas un jeu. C'est une absurdité.

Le temps passant, je me résigne. Chaque jour, j'accepte un peu plus la fatalité allant de paire avec mes capacités physiques. On ne peut pas tout avoir. Il faut avoir le sens des concessions.

Je les vois. Mourir. Autour de moi, des vies s'éteignent. Pas seulement aujourd'hui. Pas seulement au coeur de cette folie meurtrière. Depuis toujours.

Accepter une aussi incroyable longévité, c'est accepter d'enterrer plus de gens que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est côtoyer la mort à chaque instant, en en étant le plus éloigné.

Paradoxe morbide.

Je sens un poids peser sur mes épaules. Une masse invisible tente de m'enfoncer profondément dans le sol. Ce sentiment est insupportable. Je commence à manquer d'air, c'est comme s'il se densifiait autour de moi. Il ne lui reste qu'un infime espace pour être entièrement contenu. Il m'écrase. Me compresse.

Je sens mes membres s'affaiblir.

Impossible de guérir mes blessures.

Les vies continuent à s'éteindre.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance est absolument intolérable. Où se trouve cet imbécile?

J'ai beau scruter le brouillard autour de moi, je ne perçois que des giclées de sang, des balles fusant dans l'air, des lames qui s'abattent, impitoyablement.

Ou pire encore.

Bien pire.

On dirait que le monde s'est arrêté.

Cette bête humaine, ce monstre de lave dénué de coeur, dépourvu de la moindre émotion, s'est immobilisé. Le poing tendu en avant. Ce poing bouillant et rougeoyant. Cette masse de lave gluante et mortelle.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je ne réalise pas. Le spectacle qui s'offre à ma vue ne peut se réaliser qu'en rêve. En cauchemard. Rien d'aussi impensable n'aurait pu se produire.

Et pourtant...

Ces flammes hurlantes de vie ont été vaincues par cette substance destructrice, ne laissant sur son passage que souffrance et désolation. Ace s'est écroulé dans les bras de son frère.

Il s'est interposé. Comme j'aurais pu le faire, pour lui. L'affection fraternelle qu'il éprouve pour ce Luffy, doit être à peu près semblable à celle qui m'habite depuis qu'il a rejoint notre équipage. Nous formons une immense famille, mais ce benjamin a su me toucher davantage que tout autre. Une véritable tête brûlée. Je suis comme Père, j'aime les gars dans son genre. Totalement inconscient, suivant aveuglément ses pulsions, complètement fou, fidèle à ses convictions.

Un ami. Un frère. Que je n'ai su protéger. Contrairement à lui.

Il vient d'éviter la mort à celui sur lequel il avait juré de veiller toujours, ce garçon duquel il n'aurait pas permis que l'on touche un seul cheveu. L'une de ses raisons de vivre. Pour qui il était prêt à mourir.

Ce qui précisément, est en train de se passer.

Sous mes yeux embués, de plus en plus faible.

Secoué par la rage, la rancoeur et la culpabilité, je suis pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

Père est enragé, je le ressens profondément. C'est mauvais, pour lui. Très mauvais. Je ne veux pas l'enterrer lui aussi... Et pourtant.

Enfin, mes menottes me sont retirées. Mais la synchronisation est mauvaise.

Notre plus jeune commandant s'écroule au sol. Il vient de rendre son dernier soupir. Son visage enfin s'est détendu. Il a l'air de dormir.

Et toute la base semble suspendue. Seules s'écoulent sur nos joues les larmes de désespoir que nous versons à présent.

Le monde s'est arrêté. Il retient son souffle, tandis que je recouvre mes forces, et que mes plaies se referment. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu faire ça plus tôt? Une erreur. Une simple erreur d'inattention...

C'est ça, la fatalité... accepter de vivre avec cette résignation sur les épaules. Réussir à porter le poids de cette culpabilité.

Je noie ma colère. Si j'échappe à tout contrôle, c'en est totalement terminé.

Ce monstre n'en a pas eu assez. De nouveau, il s'élance. De nouveau il est prêt à frapper.

_Oh non, c'est absolument exclu. Celui-là, tu ne lui feras aucun mal._

Tu restes mon ami, mon camarade.

Mon alter ego.

Inséparables dans les beuveries, invincibles dans les combats. Oreille attentive et conseiller bienveillant à mes heures perdues.

Ton frère était pour toi la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je veillerai à ce qu'il en sorte indemne. Tu n'auras pas donné ta vie en vain, je t'en fais le serment. Il n'est pas n'importe qui. Nous l'avons tous compris bien vite.

J'assisterai à la naissance d'une nouvelle aire, comme j'ai vu se dérouler celle qui se termine ici dans un bain de sang et de souffrances.

J'avais déjà assisté au lancement de cette grande vague de piraterie. Et à tant d'autres choses.

J'aurais presque l'impression d'avoir trop vécu. Mais je dois accepter le compromis, et affronter mes responsabilités. Père nous a sommé de partir. Il ne reviendra pas.

Il le savait depuis le début.

Et c'est moi qui devrai assumer de guider nos hommes. Plus que jamais, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les conduire. Dans l'incompréhension générale, dans cette angoisse, dans cette stupeur, ils sont plus perdus que des enfants. Je dois prendre en charge le commandement à présent. Je le sais. Mais c'est difficile à accepter. Je dois les prendre sous mon aile et les retirer à cet enfer.

Il me faut prendre du recul. Ne pas me lamenter maintenant, sans quoi de nouveau, je ferai des erreurs qui s'avèreront fatales. Assez de massacre. Nous devons partir. Les pleurs seront pour plus tard. Lorsque ce lieu puant le cadavre et la haine sera enfin loin derrière nous.

Tel est mon rôle.

Cela dure depuis tant d'années, cela durera encore longtemps. Je me dois d'utiliser mes capacités afin de protéger mon équipage.

Ce n'est pas vain. Chaque instant est précieux. Chaque moment de vie, chaque souvenir, chaque minute de bonheur, est gravé dans le marbre.

Mais le prix doit être payé. Longtemps encore il me faudra côtoyer la mort.

Toute ma vie, j'enterrerai mes proches, noyé dans la culpabilité et le chagrin. Ceux que j'aime ne cesseront de s'éteindre, les uns après les autres. C'est inévitable. C'est ainsi.

Je n'y peux rien.

La durée de mon existence excède celle de n'importe quelle autre humain. Je suis une force de la nature. Je suis la vitalité même.

Je suis le Phénix.

* * *

.


End file.
